Missile defense systems have been under development by the world's leading military powers since the latter part of the 20th century. One category of such defense systems is designed to target and intercept strategic missiles, such as intercontinental ballistic missiles (ICBMs), often in exoatmospheric environments (i.e., very high altitudes).
One method for disabling such an object involves ramming a payload into it without making use of any explosive devices (i.e., using only the force of impact). These payloads are sometimes referred to as “exoatmospheric kill vehicles (EKVs)” or “kinetic kill vehicles (KKVs)” and are typically deployed by ground-based missile systems. Once deployed, EKVs may utilize on-board sensors and electrical systems, in combination with multiple sets of thrusters, to both stabilize the kill vehicle and to alter the trajectory thereof. Due to the high speeds at which the EKV and the target are traveling (e.g., several miles per second), maintaining precise control of the vehicle is essential.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved actuation assembly that may be used, for example, in the control system of an EKV (or other maneuverable kill vehicle). Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.